Laurie Metcalf
Laura Elizabeth "Laurie" Metcalf (born June 16, 1955) is an Emmy award-winning, Tony award-nominated American actress. She is widely known for her performance as "Jackie Harris" on Roseanne (TV series)|Roseanne and the voice of Mrs. Davis in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. She has preformed at the Chicago theater, where she is well-known for her performance in the 1983 revival of Balm in Gilead. She is also a part of Plan USA, a humanitarian organization which helps children in need around the world''.'' She is a three-time Emmy award winner, as well as being nominated for two Golden Globe Awards, a Tony Award, a Screen Actors Guild Award and an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. Personal life Metcalf was born in Carbondale, Illinois, the eldest of three children, and was raised in Edwardsville, Illinois. Her father was the budget director at Southern Illinois University-Edwardsville and her mother was a librarian.Laurie Metcalf Film Reference biography Her great-aunt was the Pulitzer Prize-winning playwright Zoe Akins.Laurie bio Metcalf dated Steppenwolf Theater Company actor Terry Kinney and married Steppenwolf co-founding member Jeff Perry. With Perry, she had a daughter Zoe (1984; named after her great-aunt), and the two subsequently divorced. Metcalf met actor Matt Roth when he played Jackie's abusive boyfriend, "Fisher", on Roseanne. They married in 1993 and have two children: Will Theron Roth (born November 20, 1993) and Mae Akins (born July 3, 2005 via surrogate). In 2005, Metcalf and family moved to a ranch in Idaho. As of April 2008, the Metcalf-Roths have a young foster son.[http://www.nypost.com/seven/04102008/entertainment/theater/different_family_values_105925.htm Different Family Values - New York Post interview with Metcalf] Both Metcalf and Roth appeared in the same episode of Desperate Housewives. Career Stage career Metcalf attended Illinois State University and obtained her Bachelor of Arts in Theater in 1977. While at ISU, she met fellow theater students, among them John Malkovich, Glenne Headley, Joan Allen, and Gary Sinise - who went on to establish Chicago's famed . Metcalf began her professional career at Steppenwolf. It was in Steppenwolf that Metcalf got the nickname "crazy pants". In 1981, she was brought on as a performer on for their cast, but appeared in only one episode before the season abruptly ended due to a writer's strike; she was not asked back in the fall. In 1983, Metcalf went to New York to appear in a Steppenwolf production of Balm in Gilead, for which she received the 1984 Obie Award for Best Actress. Metcalf was showered with praise for her performance as, "Darlene", specifically for her tour de force twenty minute Act Two monologue. She relocated to Manhattan and began to work in both film and theater, most recently in David Mamet's November. "There's a moment when Laurie Metcalf – who plays this poor young thing that comes to the big city and hangs out at this greasy spoon diner where the play is set – is talking about her once boyfriend who is an albino; I think it's a monologue of about five, six, seven minutes. Just to sit there and watch and hear Laurie unspool that story, it just brought tears coming down your eyes–oh, boy, it was something." &ndashOn Balm in Gilead, Richard Christiansen Through the end of June 2009, Metcalf starred in Justin Tanner's play, Voice Lesson, in Hollywood before beginning rehearsals to play Kate Jerome in the Broadway revival of Neil Simon's semi-autobiographical plays Brighton Beach Memoirs and Broadway Bound directed by David Cromer. The former production's run, however, lasted but one week while the latter was canceled prior to opening. Television-film career She has performed in roles that range from very large to very small in many films, including Desperately Seeking Susan, Making Mr. Right, Miles from Home, Internal Affairs, Stars and Bars, Uncle Buck, Beer League, A Dangerous Woman, Pacific Heights, Blink, The Secret Life of Houses, Treasure Planet, Toy Story, Runaway Bride, Bulworth, Meet the Robinsons, Georgia Rule, Fun with Dick and Jane, Leaving Las Vegas, and Stop Loss. In JFK, she played a dramatic role against type, as one of Jim Garrison's chief investigators. She appeared as the murderous mother of "Billy Loomis" in the horror film and portrayed real-life in the television movie . Metcalf has appeared in several television series, including being a cast member for only one episode of Saturday Night Live, but she is best-known as "Jackie", sister to the title character in the hit series Roseanne. Her performance garnered her three consecutive Emmy Awards. Roseanne ran from 1988 to 1997 and again in 2018, and Laurie appeared as Jackie over the show's entire run. On May 29, 2018, during the racist remarks on co-stars on Twitter on Valerie Jarrett (an advisor of ex-president Barack Obama) the series has formally cancelled after the revival single season. After the cancellation the spin-off has been picked up titled as The Conners will air by fall of 2018 returning with 4 cast members (including Sara Gilbert and without Barr). She subsequently appeared with Norm Macdonald on (or Norm), which ran for three seasons, and was also a regular character on the 2003 Nathan Lane series , which was cancelled after only two episodes aired. She made guest appearances on , , , , , , and . She took a recurring role on Desperate Housewives–for which she received an Emmy and a Satellite Award nomination–and alongside her ex-husband Jeff Perry in an episode of Grey's Anatomy. In fall 2008, Metcalf starred in the 2008 CW dramedy Easy Money as the matriarch of a family of loan sharks. The series was canceled after only three episodes. She has also had a recurring guest star role as Sheldon Cooper's mother Mary on The Big Bang Theory, alongside former Roseanne cast-mates Johnny Galecki and Sara Gilbert. In 2015, she played the mother in the family sitcom The McCarthys, which only ran one season and gained her first Oscar nomination for co-starring in the 2017 film Lady Bird. After Sara Gilbert appeared in a sketch on "The Talk" with John Goodman revisiting their characters on "Rosanne", Sara helped revive the show and was telecast beginning in 2018 with fabulous ratings making it the number one show for ABC Television. Laurie Metcalf returned to the show as Rosanne's sister Jackie. Ratings stayed high, but the show was cancelled on 29 May 2018 after Rosanne continued to post derogatory tweets. Filmography Awards and nominations ;Emmy Awards *1992 Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for: Roseanne *1993 Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for: Roseanne *1994 Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for: Roseanne ;Nominations *1995 Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series: Roseanne *1999 Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series for: 3rd Rock From the Sun *2006 Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series for: Monk *2007 Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series for: Desperate Housewives ;Golden Globe Awards ;Nominations *1993 Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for TV for: Roseanne *1995 Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for TV for: Roseanne ;Tony Awards ;Nominations *2008 Best Featured Actress In A Play for: November Gallery Laurie Metcalf.jpg Two Mary's.jpg|Laurie with her daughter Zoe Perry, who plays Mary on Young Sheldon Mary1.jpg|A Mary Cooper. Mary23.jpg|On the "Roseanne" television show. ToyStory2.jpg|In the "Toy Story" movie series. The Metcalfes.jpg|"The Metcalfes" TV series. Rosanne2.jpg|On the "Roseanne" television show. Rosanne1.jpg|On the "Roseanne" television show. JFK.jpg|JFK Getting On.jpg|"Getting On" show. EasyMoney.jpg DearGod.jpg|On the "Dear God" movie. Mary1.jpg|Mary Cooper Mary3.jpg|Mary prepares Sheldon's favorite toast. Mary4.png|Mary tells Leonard her theory on men. Mary5.jpg|Mary eats out at a sushi restaurant with Leonard and Sheldon. Mary and Sheldon 1.jpg|Mary comes for a surprise visit to see Sheldon. Mary and Sheldon 2.jpg|Mary helps Sheldon gets his job back. Mary arriving at the apartment.jpg|Leonard invites Mary to his home out of concern over Sheldon. Mary cooper.jpg|Mary Cooper Loom11.jpg|Sheldon needs his mother. Loom10.jpg|Worried about Sheldon. Loom1.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Slutty1.jpg|Looking at Penny's clothes. Nose8.png|Sheldon wants her to cook. Nose6.jpg|Mary and Sheldon drinking tea. Nose4.jpg|Mary taking care of a sick Sheldon. Nose1.jpg|Mary taking care of a sick Sheldon. Cof9.jpg|Praying at his mother's table. Cof8.jpg|The guys come to take Sheldon back to Pasadena. MC9.png|Reaching for his pancakes. MC8.jpg|Let's do some praying. MC7.png|Mary Cooper is visiting. MC6.jpg|Leonard, Mary and Sheldon. MC5.jpg|Mary Cooper shocked by all his cats. MC4.jpg|Leonard called Sheldon's mother. MC3.png|Soft kitty, warm kitty... MC2.jpg|You are burning up. MC1.jpg|Singing "Soft Kitty" to her son. Lego5.jpg|Mary Cooper sends her son to his room. Lego2.jpg|Serious talk with his mother. Lego12.jpg|Confronting her mother's sex life. Obs5.png|Serious talk with her son. Obs4.png|Mary happy to see her son on a surprise visit. References External links *Laurie Metcalf at the Internet Movie Database *Laurie Metcalf on Roseanne Wiki es:Laurie Metcalf Category:Guest Appearances Category:Mothers Category:Cast Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Roseanne Category:Divorcees